La promesa
by clariee
Summary: El momento más feliz de mi vida, la desición que cambiará nuestras vidas por completo.


_**Hola chicos este es un one shot espero lo disfruten.**_

_**digimon no me pertece ni sus personajes pero la trama de la historia si. Dejen sus reviews ciaoo :)**_

La promesa

Mi corazón latía rápidamente, mi manos se retorcian trás mi espalda,mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras que cambiarían mi vida.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, no se me ocurría una buena frase, me miré en el espejo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios como decía mi abuelita.

Mi cabello caía desordenado sobre mi frente, unas enormes ojeras distorcionaban mi cara y un color pálido me hacía lucir aterrador mientras el sudor empapaba mi rostro. Tomé un pañuelo seco y lo pase por mi rostro, mi estomago se encontraba en malas condiciones.

-Takeru, puedo pasar?- La dulce voz de mi cuñada sonaba curiosa.

-Adelante Sora.-realmente la necesitaba, esto iba muy mal.

Sora abrió la puerta y me encontró recargado en el lavabo. Su mirada se fijó en mi durante unos segundos, debía lucir terrible, espere a que ella hablará.

De repente Sora hecho a reír y cerró la puerta. Eso me desconcertó, a mí no me parecía divertido en lo más mínimo.

-Ta...keru-respiró hondo para evitar seguir riendo- luces fatal hermanito.

-No creo haber lucido peor en mi vida- las náuseas volvieron.

-Porqué?-Sora fruncia el entrcejo

-Porqué...?- miré a Sora confundido.

-Es decir, tu la amas no es verdad?- asentí- entonces no hay ningún problema.- Sora lo dijo como toda una hermana mayor, llena de seguridad y ternura.

-Sora yo... Me preocupa no encontrar las palabras correctas, las que ella quiere oír- yo quería que fuera algo especial, algo que ella pudiera recordar con cariño.

-Ella solo quiere oirte a ti, no importan las palabras que utilices, serán palabras perfectas por que expresan tus sentimientos Takeru, por que son tus palabras. Y aunque practiques y escribas un guión, jamás las dirás tal y como las has planeado- tomó la libreta del lavabo- díle lo que sientas en ese momento, será especial sin depender de un guión créeme. -revolvió mi cabello- se que da un poco de miedo comenzar una nueva etapa en tu vida y en la de Hikari pero todo lo que estás pasando ahora y lo que has pasado durante toda tu vida tiene una recompenza, atrévete y verás que es mucho mejor que el dinero o la fama.- tomó mi mano y la llevó hasta su vientre donde mi sobrino se movía.

Sonreí me ímagine mi vida al lado de Hikari, el amor de mi vida, mi día a día y no pude evitar sentirme emocionado e ilusionado.

-Vamos- Sora me extendió la mano. Bajamos a la sala donde todos nos esperaban, todos menos ella ya que el día de hoy tenía junta en el jardín de niñ hermano sonrió y se puso de pie. Tomó mi chaqueta y me la extendió.

-Gracias-

Mi hermano me tomo del hombro y me alejó un poco de los démas.

-Yo...también estuve en tu situación, y me sentía muy nervioso- comenzó a reír al recordarlo- pero en cuanto estes frente a ella todo esto que sientes ahora lo vas a olvidar créeme que en cuanto la mires a los ojos...ya no te preocupará nada- me dió una palmada en el hombro- suerte Takeru.-

-Gracias...hermano- le sonreí.

-Todo saldrá bien Takeru confía- Mimi me estrecho la mano. Yo solo logré asentir.

-Takeru en verdad espero que sean muy felices y que bueno que te decidiste a hacerlo hoy, Hikari esta aterrorizada hace mucho que parece que la evitas y teme lo peor esta asustada y nerviosa...desesperada-Miyako me abrazó- se que la evitabas para terminar los preparativos para el día de hoy así que se dulce con ella...mucha suerte Takeru.-

Hikari estaba asustada? Es que pensaba que planeba terminar con ella? La simple idea me horrorizó.

"mucha suerte", "valor Takeru", "ella te quiere" no supe quien dijo cada frase porque Taichi se acercaba a tomó del brazo y me condujó a la salida.

-Tu eres el mejor hombre para ella, porfavor cuidala mucho y...espero que sean muy felices - me abrazó por un instante y cerró la puerta tras él.

Me dirigí al jardín que había rentado especialmente para hoy, me asegure de llevar los cerillos conmigo, revise cada detalle quería que este día fuera perfecto...inolvidable para ambos pero especialmente para ella.

Conduje hasta el jardín de niños, me estacione frente de la salida y esperé a que ella ía que mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho; la chicharra sonó anunciando la salida, mi corazón latió más deprisa y...entonces la vi, escoltaba a un grupo de niños que cantaban alegremente, ella sonreía. Los niños se reunieron con sus padres y entonces se fijó en mi, se acercó cautelosamente lo que me hizó recordar las palabras de Miyako, se acercó pero mantuvo distancia conmigo.

-No tenías que venir, traje mi auto- señalo su civic blanco.

-Lo sé, quiero invitarte a comer, tengo algo que decirte, esmuy importante y yo...-Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas pero no derramó ninguna.

-Takeru ya se lo que vas a decirme...-las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse- que fue lo que nos pasó?, es que ya no podemos repararlo? es este nuestro final?- sollozó un poco.

-Hikari...-me sentí impotente, estaba viendo llorar al amor de mi vida, me dispuse a abrazarla- no, Hikari déjame ex...

-Descuida Takeru yo...te voy a dejar libre, eso es lo que se hace cuando se ama de verdad y no quiero que te sientas mal- me dió un fugaz beso en la mejilla y hecho a correr a su auto, corrí tras ella mientras gritaba su nombre, unas gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer; Hikari subió a su auto y avanzó, corrí al mío y comence a seguirla.

Las lágrimas nublaban mi vista, comenzó a llover más fuerte, lo cual no ayudaba mucho en mi situación.

Que fue lo que hice?, me había estado preparando para este momento, el hablaría primero y yo respondería tranquilamente y en cambio había hecho todo lo contrario... porque me había dejado dominar así?... si...yo ya veía venir esto. Los últimos días Takeru había estado evitandome, había dejado de venir por mi, ya no comíamos juntos, y una de mis compañeras de trabajo me había comentado que lo que el sintió alguna ves por mi... Había desaparecido. El simple recuerdo empaño mis ojos aún más.

Unas luces se reflejaron en el retrovisor, era el auto de Takeru, era el momento de corregir y aclarar todo pero el miedo volvió a mí, acelere más...y fuecuandomedi cuenta...yo no quería escucharlo decir esas palabras, era menos doloroso solo imaginar que las dijo. Comenzó a tocar el claxon y a hacer señas para que me detenga...pero no quiero que esto acabe...yo creía que eramos felices...

Takeru se adelanto y me cerró el camino obligandome a detenerme. Se bajó de su A7 y y se paró junto a mi puerta, yo no quería bajarme, así que tome fuertemente el volante, golpeó dos veces mi ventana, su cara lucía pálida, estaba completamente empapado, y su rostro reflejaba la preocupación y desesperación pura.

No podía hacerle esto, yo...lo amo...lo amo locamente y no podía lastimarlo así, tenía que escuchar lo que iba a decirme.

-Porfavor escuchame...- sus ojos reflejaban sufrimiento.

Llovía mucho, me dificultaba ver con claridad...mi me te viajó un momento a las velas encendidas, las rosas, la cena y...todos los preparativos, yo quería que fuera especial...jámas pense que acabaría así...en una persecución,. Hice parpadear las luces pero no se detuvo, comence a tocar el claxon y baje mi ventanilla para hacer señas para que se detenga pero no lo hizó. Me adelante y obstruí su camino...se detuvo, baje rápidamente del auto, llovía mucho y enseguida me encontraba empapado, camine hasta su auto y golpee dulcemente dos veces su ventana.

Ella me mirò, sus llorosos ojos se posaron en mí...estaba sufriendo.

-Porfavor escuchame...-ahora estaba suplicando.

Bajó del auto y se dió la vuelta para buscar el refugió de un árbol, la tomé por el brazo y la obligue a dar media vuelta. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Que fue lo que pasó Hikari?- lo dije un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado.

-Yo...no...no lo se...-su voz era apenas audible-Takeru yo...no debí reaccionar hací- me dió un tierno beso en la mejilla- eres libre Takeru y deseo que seas muy feliz.-ahora me encontraba anonadado, cubrí sus pequeñas y delicadas manos con las mías.

-Yo...no escribo poemas si no novelas y me encantanría escribir poemas para poder dedicarte las palabras mas bellas y más tiernas pero soy un simple novelista que quiere decirte que desde que te conozco te quise, que siempre eh estado y siempre estaré enamorado de ti, tu...eres mi alma gemela...el amor de mi vida y jámas permitiré que te apartes de mí, nunca quise terminar contigo y perdoname porque se que te eh descuidado ultimamente; yo...tenía mucho que preparar y estuve planeando este día por mucho tiempo...quería que fuera perfecto, pero aqui estoy Hikari amandote cada día más y lo que quiero decirte es...que me encantaría pasar toda mi vida a tu lado- me arrodille y metí mi mano en el bolso del saco y saque una pequeña caja colo negro, la abri-Hikari Yagami quieres ser mi esposa?- un enorme anillo brillaba en el interior, de oro blanco romántico de diamantes. Hikari comenzó a sonreír mientras gruesas lágrimas resvalaban por sus mejillas.

-Si Takeru Takaishi, quiero ser tu esposa-pase el anillo por su dedo anular, se veía hermoso, como si hubiera sido hecho especialmente para ella. La tome de la cintura y la eleve un poco-Te amo Takeru eres el amor de mi vida.-y ahí nos besamos sellando una promesa que nos uniría por siempre.


End file.
